


Three Corrupted Concepts

by Ger0nim0



Series: CONTROL: Of Dimensions and AWEs [3]
Category: Control (Video Game), sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Gen, experimental fanfiction, guest characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: Three different women suffering from a force within them. The Bureau had to take them in.
Series: CONTROL: Of Dimensions and AWEs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892482





	1. SLOTH

A woman woke up feeling exhausted. She looked down and frowned when she saw that she slept in her going-out clothes and shoes through the darkness. It took her a few moments to shake her drowsiness away to realize, “This isn’t my bed…”

The lights inside her room came on, blinding her. When she finally adjusted to the brightness, she gasped. This isn’t her room. This was a glass cage. Aside from the bed she sat on, and the clothes she wore yesterday (white shirt with a loose black neck-tie, jeans, green all-terrain shoes, and white hoodie), there was a fold-up table and a chair along with a laptop and a lamp. Outside the cage, she could see a man standing in the dark, observing her.

“Nikki Eshana Patel.” A young Asian girl stepped out of the dark. Her long black hair with vermillion tips flowed behind her as she approached the woman’s cage. The girl was in a black t-shirt, jeans, boots, and a leather jacket with an ID tag hanging from her neck. Her tag showed an unusual US government seal with an upside down black triangle and a word, “VISITOR”, in bold. It said that her name was “KAMADO, NEZUKO.”

“Do you know why you are here, Miss Patel?” Kamado inquired in a neutral tone. For Nikki, she had never been in trouble, as far as her memories go. But to suddenly find herself under interrogation by some clandestine agency, it got her trembling.

“I’m not sure what’s going on here,” she finally stammered, wanting answers.

“I told you she wouldn’t remember,” the man in the background walked out of the shadows and was revealed to be the one and only Geronimo.

“Miss Patel, you are here,” Kamado enlightened the Indian-American woman as she held a mirror in front of her, “because one, you’ve hacked into the most secure archives in five countries, two, you have killed people by marking targets on their backs and hacking in on vehicles to swerve them in highways, causing accidents and three, anyone who has played your ‘game’ disappeared the next day.”

The explanation seemed outrageous until Nikki looked at her reflection. Her dark skin was normal and her amber eyes were normal. Her normally messy, black, bob-styled hair, however, was streaked with silver. That was not all she could see. A furry striped tail with three claws appeared in her reflection, pair of animal ears was on her head, and a pair of black and yellow horns sticking up from her forehead. What’s happening to her?!

* * *

**Nikki Eshana Patel**

  * Born in Electric City, Washington
  * Resident of Portland, Oregon
  * Occupation: Gamer/programmer
  * Age: 23



Captured by Bureau agents after isolating her laptop from all forms of connection to the Internet, preventing her from using her paranatural ability to seemingly kidnap unsuspecting gamers, hack through firewalls and have control of her “underworld assassins” ***** to do her bidding. While it isn’t visible to normal individuals, Her other “persona” is made known either by reflective surfaces or camera shots. Persona’s name is “Belphegor”, a carefree, lackadaisical “Demon Lord”, representing the “Sin of Sloth.” Despite this appearance, Belphegor must not be interacted with **_alone_** , whether or not it does appear. Computers used in the Oldest House are the few gadgets that the persona is unable to control.

 ***** Brainwashed Internet surfers/gamers


	2. GLUTTONY

Tap, tap, tap… “Hello, you awake?”

Someone was tapping on some glass. A petite young woman rose up from her bed. She looked out to see the American man, Geronimo. She looked down to see what she was wearing. Surprisingly, whoever put her in this glass cage never changed her bloody clothes. Her pink mini-skirt, green tube top and yellow sneakers were stained with the blood of her latest victim, a farm boy who loved eating lemons. Her long, twin-tailed brown hair was matted in dry guts and blood. It smelled so horrible that her mouth was salivating. She wanted to lick her bloody clothes, but that was something to do in private. What a shame.

“Yoo-hoo, Elizabeth Wettlaufer.” The woman looked up again to see that Geronimo held a tray holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a plate of meatloaf, sliding it in through a slot at the cage’s base. Not her type of food, but it would have to do. After all, he was the one who caught a serial killing cannibal.

“Little missy, this is not a normal jail, as you can tell,” he mentioned the obvious. “You are a long way from your fortress in Toronto, Beatrice.”

“Beatrice” was her alias when posing as an “under aged prostitute.” It was no surprise that the Boogieman knew about her. After all, he had Black Blood like her.

“So the infamous soldier works for the FBI, or whatever this group is,” Beatrice gestured to the darkness surrounding them outside the light shining on her cage. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this is a special division of the FBI. I do travel to the States sometimes. Those men and women were…mmm… _delicious_.” She smirked, licking her lips in the process.

“…You’re half-right,” Geronimo drawled. He cleared his throat. “However, this is not the FBI and I don’t work for them.”

“Oh?” Beatrice raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “Then what are you suppose to be?” From what she had heard from various circles in the dark web, Geronimo was a man of competence, of eccentricity, of cruelty towards those who have wronged the world. However, seeing him in the flesh was almost nothing like what the cannibal had expected. He was all three of those, yes, but he also had an air of shyness towards her in general, as well as some shakiness to his speech patterns. He was also rather…normal looking.

Geronimo took a deep breath before saying, “I’m just a soldier, ma’am. It’s my duty to protect humans from invaders and help those who have little to no control over themselves,”

“I can _control_ myself just fine,” she shot back, offended. “And besides, I love being a monster. I especially _love_ the monster within me.”

* * *

**Annabelle Winters**

  * Alias: Beatrice
  * Born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada
  * Resident of Toronto, Ontario, Canada
  * Occupation: None (Serial killer/prostitute)
  * Age: 20



When Bureau agents, disguised as FBI, cornered Winters in her hidden fortress under Toronto’s Old City Hall, they were met with resistance. Several traps made by the killer parautilitarian had killed as many as 87 agents on scene amongst the bodies of three ERT squads in separate underground locations *****. Agent Kamado and former Marine, Gerome H. Richardson, had to be brought to Toronto to assist in capturing the then feral woman. After analyzing the condition of the feral serial killer, it was determined that, like Patel, she was possessed by an entity. Further analysis showed that Winters displayed a form of manipulation whenever anyone, save for Kamado and Richardson, came within hearing distance to speak with her ******. Winters claimed that the entity within her was the “Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzebub.” The entity was voracious, beastly, and even displayed levels of intelligence at one point, standing up straight to request a conversation with the man in charge of her imprisonment and demanded that she be fed large quantities of food *******. NO ONE is allowed to enter her cage while she is active ********. Winters must be heavily sedated for agents to wash her and clean her cage on a weekly basis. Winters, on the other hand, must also be handled with extreme caution. Despite her stature, she has combat training and strength, enough to fight on even ground with Kamado. It is even confirmed by Richardson that, like him, she has Black Blood.

Permission to speak with Winters must be approved by Director Crusch Lulu, Head of Security/Operations, Simon Arish, and Head of Research, Emily Pope.

VVVVVVVVV

 ***** On a separate note, the ERT were searching for Winters prior to the FBC’s intervention. An estimate of 54 members were killed and/or eaten.

 ****** Winters called her ability, “Seduction”, for anyone who had heard her voice was immediately attracted to her.

 ******* Request for “a mountain of meat” denied.

 ******** Agent Connors, an Assistant Hygiene Specialist, was immediately killed by Beelzebub when he entered her cage; security guards, and Agent Kamado, had to come sedate her and put her in a stronger cage. Casualties ensued.


	3. LUST

Mia had arrived in New York City. The trip to get there was harsh, however. It wasn’t that the flight was bad. It was the _people_ that she was constantly worried about.

“Ah, here it is.” A tall Brutalist-styled skyscraper stood in the middle of Manhattan on 33 Thomas Street. The demon within her could sense something powerful from the building. This was it. The Federal Bureau of Control. A building like this was in plain sight, yet no one seemed to notice it.

“Well, I hope they can help me,” she said under her breath as she walked towards the building. She went through the automatic doors and toward the receptionist, feeling out of place in her long-sleeved sweatshirt, jeans and slip-on shoes. Immediately, the man at the desk got up and coolly said, as if from a script, “Welcome to the Federal Bureau of Control, established in 1964 as part of an effort to strengthen government relations. We are proud to serve the United States and her people as we strive for transparency and excellence in all aspects of our esteemed nation’s infrastructure.”

“Uh huh…” Mia nodded, having no idea on what she heard.

“Are you here to see someone, ma’am?” the receptionist asked, thankfully, staying where he was.

“Uhhh…maybe?”

“Are you from New York City, or just visiting?” His hand was creeping towards the phone on his desk. That’s just great. He was suspicious of her, and now he was ready to get security to kick her out.

“I-I’m just visiting…” Mia sheepishly looked down, her long blonde hair blocking her pine green eyes from the man.

“How did you find this place?” She had no answer to that question.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Mia Moore**

  * Born in Ordinary, Wisconsin (Moved out a few days before Stage 3 of the Ordinary AWE occurred.)
  * Resident of Amador City, California
  * Occupation: Hotel receptionist
  * Age: 25



The circumstances surrounding Mia Moore are a strange one. She managed to locate the Oldest House with ease and, after being asked how she found the Oldest House, she claimed, “A Demon lady showed me the building.”

Currently held in the Panopticon with two of the other parautilitarians ***** , Moore is to be under _special_ surveillance. Cameras are not able to record her, and microphones break down near her, so guards must physically watch her. All security guards and other Bureau personnel approaching her must wear a gas mask to avoid exposure to the vapor she involuntarily releases from her body ******.

Her cage must have ventilation to lessen the amount of gas within. The window of her cage must also be fogged up as a safety measure, due to Moore being a visual hazard to ANYONE involved. Gerome and Agent Kamado are immune, thanks to their Black Blood.

Moore is a woman with a social anxiety disorder, philophobia and sexophobia. Involving the latter of her phobias, she would always request, when in need of a bath, that everyone would look away, despite the fogged up window. She claimed that even women were not safe from her “accidental charms.”

She said that the Demon within her is the Demon Lord of Lust, Asmodeus. While she doesn’t appear often, due to the guards and researchers being “boring”, Moore did draw what the Demon Lord looks like to give the researchers something to go on (see below).

Very little is known about Asmodeus. Moore would not say what about her, in fear of reverting back into her *******.

***** Nikki Eshana Patel and Annabelle Winters

 ****** Airborne pheromones

 ******* It is implied that anytime she tries to **_talk_** about Asmodeus in detail, she would be possessed and transform into the Demon Lord herself, creating multiple serious work hazards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel to this. It will take a lot of time though.


End file.
